


The face of another

by kannuki_neru



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's been becoming a devil, but that could never reach completion; he'd always stay a human being.</p>
<p>Spoilers for chapter 41-42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The face of another

_Demons do not die._

Ciel knows that very well and hasn't stopped believing it for a split second. Sebastian might have always had that annoying all-knowing expression on his face but Ciel himself did not waste time. Of course it was rarely possible to read a demon and his pride often suffered when he realized he'd been wrong yet again, but he certainly learned to solve some secrets of his butler's ever so perfect mask.

Except moments like this one, when he found himself at a loss for words. Sebastian's face was ugly and twisted and for a second Ciel really wondered if his butler would willingly show himself like that to anyone.

A lungful of screams and a few slaps later, an irritating dread began to tug at the back of his mind. More than anything, he was furious that he was playing a game he hadn't been informed about and somewhere, quietly, Sebastian was chuckling in amused mockery. But this Sebastian under his palm was very cold and very human, and when Ciel closed his butler's eyes, his lashes cast shadows on the white skin. Always so impeccable; only now he had a hole in his body and a halo of blood that wouldn't dry up well enough. 

A faint thought that appeared and flickered in his mind scared him more than this peculiar masquerade. He realized he'd just thought that Sebastian seemed human and even vague words like those suddenly took shape and weighted his heart down like stones. If he ever, ever thought that Sebastian was close enough to a human to have any human emotions at all, that would have been the end of him.

Ciel's been becoming a devil, but that could never reach completion; he'd always stay a human being and yes, the moment he raised his face to meet Sebastian's eyes with hope 

would be probably the only time he'd see a real smile on the butler's face, a real smile - one that had nothing even remotely human in it.

Ciel turned his back on the corpse-playing Sebastian and he didn't even need to fake shudders.


End file.
